


Colors

by remarkablylame



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10k was perfectly okay with his black and white world but then he met Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Colors were always a strange concept to 10k. He never understood why they were so important. He was perfectly okay in his black and white world and when the man named Doc began to ask him all sorts of questions, 10k didn’t really answer any of them, just the one about his name and Doc seemed to back off after awhile after that. Most likely happy with the fact that he got at least one answer out of him.

When they got to Philly, they met a girl named Cassandra. Though he hadn’t seen her or talked to her at all yet, it seemed like she was going to join up with the group and 10k was wary of being in a group so large. At one point, he wondered if he should just escape in the middle of the night with a day’s worth of rations, but then he immediately decided against it as the group barely had enough rations for themselves and he was sure that the second they realized he was gone, they would come after him and take back what he took. 

10k searched the factory-or, whatever it was, and found jerry cans that looked untouched next to another abandoned truck. When he heard the engine of the group’s truck start, 10k quickly grabbed them both and ran back to the truck.

“I found these!” He exclaimed, Doc beamed at him and laughed when he saw him running back.

“Kid, you are a god!” Though the words barely registered to 10k when he heard them and he didn’t get a chance to answer as his attention was mostly focused on the girl in the back of the truck. His heart seemed to stop and 10k didn’t know what was happening and he could suddenly see the color of Warren’s skin out of the corner of his eye and the red of Addy’s hair and the purple of the girl’s shirt. She reached out to him and he took her hand and she pulled him up onto the truck and once he was seated, he looked away from her and stared up at the sky and was mesmerized by how blue it was. A tree passed by and 10k frowned at the color of it. He didn’t know which one it was. Then he remembered that his dad told him that trees were green. Green was a nice color, he thought.

He looked back at her again and she was looking at everything but him, he didn’t want to say anything about them being soulmates until they were alone and had a decent place to actually talk instead of the back of a truck so he just decided to stay quiet. It wasn’t until he noticed there was something in her hair. Just lying there on her shoulder and it was hidden and 10k couldn’t really make out what it was and oh, god. Is that a finger? He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or throw up. Honestly, how did you get a finger stuck in your hair? 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” She looked over at him and 10k briefly wondered how she was going to react. “You have a finger in your hair.” She gave him a strange look and he nodded towards her shoulder. She looked down and made a grossed out face, picked it out of her hair and threw it out the side of the truck. If this was his soulmate, 10k briefly thought, he was okay with that.


End file.
